


We sailed the world and seven seas (and we each chose one we liked)

by saltygay



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, FUCK 2B, WRITTEN BEFORE 2B SO MAJOR FREAKING DIVERGENCE, actually going to try...nope. its ward or a weird pov, all my stuffs au, and skyes gone off the deep end., either way, everyones an inhuman now, everyones dead, literally whole world screwed, they're new inhumans with the meaner inhumans there to take advantage of their forgetful minds, you should know that
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 06:19:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3477653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltygay/pseuds/saltygay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To everyone else, 6 people lost their lives and 1 disappeared. </p><p>To 1 person, they couldn't deal with the pain of six deaths.</p><p>To 6 people, they're in a whole new world without identities.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Superhuman speed + strength apply to all
> 
> Bobbi- Shapeshifting, Flight.  
> Mack- Healing, Empath.  
> Lance- Intangibility, Power absorption (Temporary).  
> Ward- Pyrokinesis, Elektrokinesis.  
> Fitz- Teleportation, Telekinesis.  
> Simmons- Ice manipulation, Psychometry
> 
> So, a new story after talking on tumblr. As evident, this is gonna be AU, I’ve included the powers list to make it clear (And I need to keep track somehow in case one of the calls was wrong. I tried to choose on things to do with characters. Bobbi is expert undercover so shape shifter and “Mockingbird” I couldn’t help but let her fly. Mack really helped Fitz and seemed to understanding but empaths can also cause trouble with emotion manipulation. Lance seems to be able to get out of situations and he can be mean about Bobbi (I really struggled for him). Things I associate with Grant. If only Fitz could’ve teleported out the pod…and he’s an engineer so now there’s no need to fix him while able to do all that stuff. I saw someone say Simmons should get a water power and she is extremely smart, she can find stuff out about a person with science anyway, now she has a power for it. I heard people say secondary powers can develop so that's why there's two each (Apparently Skye will be able to do shields?)
> 
> Please review, find a link to my tumblr on my profile. Always like to talk.

It’s deathly quiet, far too quiet for the time of night. Nature paying respect to the pivotal event about to take place.  


//

“You don’t have to help us, just go look after Kara” Skye doesn’t even look at him, focuses on arming herself adequately. The specialist himself barely side eyes her “They hurt her again therefore they get hurt” only seconds later Kara chimes in over the comms “Kara is actually here, you know, and perfectly fine with no need of assistance” and Ward even cracks a smile.

The current alliance was uneasy and out of necessity at best, with HYDRA alone being a big enough threat Coulson had resorted to giving the dynamic duo missions to complete with no need to even see the team. Except HYDRA had set out to mortally wound Kara as well as having taken both Fitz and Simmons.

It was a good enough reason to co-operate for now.

Leaving the Bus, five don’t realize they won’t be coming back.

//

They don’t even realize what was going on, how they’d been led into a trap. 

The base was chosen especially for this, they knew the design exterior wise was strange but the base was constructed as a maze. 

It isn't surprising that Wards there already, there had been talk of a bomb and he took it on himself to diffuse it.

Bobbi and Lance run into the room, just as sure as Skye and May were when they sent Fitzsimmons and Mack ahead with Skye to provide combat defense. 

Instead there’s a quiet hiss as the doors lock behind them and Ward steps away from the bomb at long last “This isn’t an ordinary bomb” he’s spent too long trying to stop it with no success, there was nothing to be done.

“So we’re all going to die in a fiery explosion” Lance sums up “It doesn’t…doesn’t look like that type of bomb” Fitz frowns, no one daring to step much closer to it.

It’s like a clock ticking, the timeless countdown to death. Ward turns away from them, turning on his comms and retreating to a corner. 

“I know Kara…you told me last time-okay, okay! I’m sorry, I won’t turn off my comms to shut you up anymore…It looks like it’ll be clear soon, yeah, I’m not carrying your bags around Paris again this time.”

They realize he’s saying his goodbyes to Kara without telling her, letting her be happy for a little while longer.

He kicks off the goodbye train, Mack and Bobbi embrace, Lance and Bobbi kiss, Skye hugs Jemma with all she can, she may break a lot of ribs from hugging everyone, Jemma and Bobbi share a smile, Fitz and Jemma hug.

There’s no explosion, not really, instead the bomb shatters and purple mist fills the room.

“No!” Skye recognizes this, the mist, remembers it so vividly. And she knows it’s too late.

She doesn’t think she can watch, watch them be consumed by the cocoon of stone, but she does. The door hisses as the locks open. She walks out, past what are now statues and just keeps walking.

// 

“Sir, I’m there now. No one’s shed yet but I think we’ll have a good few” The man doesn’t notice the crumbling stone, too busy trying to impress his superior. A shame that he thought himself safe, it cuts his phone call short when he’s set on fire. 

SIx new Inhuman’s emerge as strangers from the illusion of death and flee upon realizing they know no one, not even themselves.


	2. Chapter 2

“Did she at least say anything to you before she left” and by ‘left’ they both know he means ‘knocked you out’ but right now they’re taking it one step at a time. 

“They’re all dead, Phil. That’s what she said. The same thing that changed her and Raina and it killed them “There’s something more she’s not saying “I didn’t recognise her when she walked out of that room.”

There’s silence for a minute with the grief hanging in the air.

“How did she take it? Kara?” The woman hadn’t been seen since she’d been informed of what happened “Badly.”

//

Skye wonders around aimlessly for days, steals a laptop and get’s a new phone. 

She spends days mourning, crying and finding herself thinking they’re there. 

Eventually she finds herself in China and decides to stay.

//

She finds herself in England, she’s not sure what drew her there but it feels right. 

She knows everything about a person just by touching them and can make and control ice.

She spends weeks learning to control it so she doesn’t cause too much trouble and it takes far more to not see someone’s life story every time she so much as touches them.

It doesn’t quite work; it’s not even something she can understand.

But even if she doesn’t know anything about herself, she does think her name is Jemma.

//

Leo. 

That’s what he’s sure his name is. He has a problem with some of his words and one of his hands doesn’t work quite as well as the other.

He can’t even try and stop somewhere for days, every time he tried he found himself somewhere else. He even found himself teleporting round the room. Nothing was really safe,   
not when he woke up from vague nightmares he couldn’t remember to find everything in the air.

But eventually he stops teleporting in Africa and decides to stay there. 

On the plus side, there are a lot of monkeys.

//

He thinks his name’s Grant. He’s sure there was someone, before, who used to say his name as if it were an exasperated sigh. 

He travels for a long time, learns that he knows a lot of languages after responding and conversing on instinct. Runs from a lot of places after blowing the electrics or setting things on fire.

He finally stops in France after feeling the need to actually look around Paris.

//

She isn’t sure who she is. She can look in the mirror and see herself change in front of her eyes to someone else entirely. 

But someone once called her Bobbi, so she decides that must be her name. 

She decides she must be lucky; she doesn’t have to try and get the money for transport. She can just fly. And that she does, she goes to Australia. 

//

He goes to Mexico. He can’t say he knows why but it feels right to go there

He goes through walls and can’t even stay on his bed for five tries. His strangely empty feeling bed.

He finds a wallet in his pocket. Apparently his names Lance Hunter. He’s not sure he likes it.

//

He can’t think of his name until he ends up working on someone’s car down in South America. It’s like it feels natural to him and it just pops into his head when the guy asks.

His names Mack. 

For a while he can’t stand being around others, all of their feelings crush him and even whatever allows him to heal can’t save him. 

But it feels good there so he decides it could be a good fit.

//

“There’s six of them?” The man is caught between shocked and overjoyed. 

“Seven, actually. Their friend is already changed, she thinks their dead. She could be taken advantage of” the other corrects.

“And they’re all useful?”

“All of them. The scientist though, she could be the key to get them all.”

“Go get her then.”


End file.
